VS 9: Death of Twelve
by SweetlyDesolated
Summary: Number Twelve is a little bit obvious when it's missing from the lineup of 11 and 13. It looks like the Fidelius Charm isn't as foolproof as it seems. HP/LV.  Slash! Warnings inside.


**Title: **Death of Twelve

**Author:** SweetlyDesolated

**Universe: **Vinewood

**Timeline: **A few weeks after _The Seventeenth Wish_ occurs.

**Pairing: **Harry (Joker)/Voldemort, Bellatrix/Rodolphus, Hermione/Ron

**Warning: **Character death, torture, slash, arson

**Summary:** Number Twelve is a little bit obvious when it's missing from the lineup of 11 and 13. It looks like the Fidelius Charm isn't as foolproof as it seems. HP/LV. Vinewood universe, after 'The Seventeenth Wish.' Slash! Warnings inside.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Voldemort, or any recognizable characters. Oh, woe is me.

**Claimer: **I do own the nickname 'Joker.' And my idea on the Fidelius Charm.

* * *

He frowned and opened his mouth, working his throat over air, trying to speak the words. At last, he gave up. "I can't. It has been well and truly Fidelius'd."

The woman glared. "Do you know how much of the space has been hidden under the spell?"

Severus replied, "Only the house. I have seen the other two, eleven and thirteen, move out when it appears, and the Muggles do not notice."

"How much can you tell us?" Bella asked the Potion's Master. She gestured to the group around her, her Lord Voldemort, her Joker, her husband and his brother, and many other Death Eaters, both Inner Circle and not.

Snape stuttered over the words, the spell preventing him from being too specific, "I-it is wi-within a mile of K-King's Cr-Cross and St-St. Mungo's H-Hospital."

From the background, Voldemort murmured, "Too far; they'll know we're there if we try and walk closer, even disillusioned."

Severus took that into consideration. "I may be able to make a location drop outside the Fidelius when I next go in, which should be tonight. I will be out of the house within an hour."

The Joker stepped forward, bearing his wand. He took an offered potion's vial from Severus and charmed it with a locator, sensitive to searching charms only by those who spoke and understood parseltongue. He handed it back, saying, "Drop this at the next house over. It will not break and it will not make a sound as it lands. That will be close enough for us to find it."

With that, he retreated back to his throne next to the Dark Lord. The duo conversed with the sound of hissing snakes, completely indiscernible to the gathered followers.

Bellatrix took charge of the group once Severus walked out of the manor, leaving behind a faint sound of Apparition. "We'll need someone to knock down the anti-fire wards most likely around the building. The Fidelius should stay up as the Secret Keeper will know the moment it is down and all will Apparate away, leaving our mission pointless. Add anti-Apparition wards after our arrival."

The Death Eaters sorted themselves, the ward breakers off to one side and planning how to take down the probable wards in as little time as possible. The others circled up and brainstormed on an attack, shooting fire curses at the houses to either side of the concealed headquarters until everything was burning.

With previous experience, Death Eaters knew that if properties on either side of the Fidelius-hidden area burned close enough to the location, the hidden one would catch on fire and become visible. Practice on hidden locations in Muggle neighborhoods helped the people work their deductive reasoning – if a and c are present, but not b, b must be the location that is hidden. When a and c are alit, b will burn and reveal itself.

The Lestrange woman, along with her relations, figured the so-called 'Light Side' members weren't that bright at all if they thought hiding one location between two that were visible would keep it hidden. She shook her head at their folly and relaxed back into the firm body of her husband. Bella and Rodolphus got into a bunch of trouble together and both agreed this would be the best yet. Tonight would be the night their Joker was revealed, though not for whom he was, but who he is, the Dark Lord Voldemort's lover and partner in all things evil.

~~~ooo~~~

Harry fought back his blush successfully as Voldemort dirty-talked to him in front of all their followers. He tried interrupting the man, reminding him of their plan coming soon, but Voldemort replied, +Bellatrix is handling it quite nicely. Now, shall we return to our rooms for a brief…break before the chaos begins?+

Harry lost the fight and felt his face heat up beneath the half-mask. The object did little to hide his embarrassment from the man and the few Death Eaters paying attention to their Lord and their Joker. Some wondered what Voldemort was saying for their Joker to blush such a lovely color, but figured it was best to be unaware if he was that red.

The of-age teenager shook his head, multi-colored hair flipping back and forth. +We'll have all night to celebrate our success. For now, let's just sit _quietly_.+ The last was said forcefully as he tried to impress upon his lover his need to _not_ be accosted by words. Working quickly, Harry gained control over his blush. He paled dramatically in seconds as the blood left his cheeks. He relaxed into his throne, ignoring the innuendoes Voldemort was hissing at him.

He felt a slight tug of his magic as the vial was dropped into place and he stood from his throne, silently demanding the attention of the followers. "Everything is in place; now we wait for Severus to return. After he is back, we attack."

Cheers went up into the air and the Death Eaters converged to finalize their ideas. Many sat down on the stone floor. Here, all were equal (except the Inner Circle) and blood lines didn't matter.

The Joker rolled his eyes at their enthusiasm and returned to his lover, lounging across the man's lap rather than his own throne. He spent the rest of the waiting period kissing and teasing Voldemort, half-alert for the sound of Apparition down the hallway.

A _crack_ echoed through the stone corridors less than an hour later. Voldemort prodded the teen on his lap in the side, causing Harry to jump into the air. He fell to the floor, causing his lover and a few of the braver Death Eaters to chuckle. Harry stood with a pout but walked to the front of the dais and waited for Snape to enter the room.

Severus entered in a sweep of black cloak, a gesture Harry remembered from previous potions classes. Harry's pout turned into a grin as Severus told him, "The vial has been put in its place and the Order is unaware of your plans, my Lord, my Joker. Many of them are staying at the location this night rather than returning to their own homes." The man bowed as he backed up into the crowd of Death Eaters, their black robes hiding his cloaked figure from view.

Harry bounced in place and clapped his hands together a few times. "Perfect! Is everything ready?" His and Voldemort's followers confirmed eagerly. Those sitting stood, joining their comrades. "Marvelous. Now, I'll just set the Apparition points. Those of you who are ward breakers will go in under Disillusionment charms and set to work immediately. The rest of you, station yourselves, also under the cloaking spell, and remain alert until the wards fall. Place yourselves around the block and be sure to not trigger any wards!"

The teen closed his eyes and concentrated on the thin strand of magic connecting the flask to him. With a hiss in parseltongue, the coordinates spelled themselves out in the air before him. Another spell translated them into English and their followers soon left the throne room. Apparition cracks were heard moments later.

Voldemort stood and stretched before advancing to his young lover. Wrapping the smaller in his arms, he wandlessly cast the necessary charms around them and spun on the spot; only he and Harry could leave from anywhere inside the manor. They arrived directly atop the glass container, Harry accidentally breaking it underfoot. He cursed lowly and leaned back into his lover, waiting for the signal.

As he did, he glanced around. None of his followers were visible, which was a good thing. The focus of his attention was to the left of his post, at numbers eleven and thirteen. Twelve lay between them, but because of the Fidelius charm, he could not see the townhouse. Seven minutes later, an impatient Harry was relieved with a small flicker of flames off to the side. The edge of number eleven had caught fire, fed by the accelerator charms a few Death Eaters had spelled into place. Number thirteen was lit as well and the flames started working together. The screams of the trapped Muggles were heaven to some of the more sadistic followers of Voldemort.

In a domino effect, each person became visible, starting with the Joker in the fold of Voldemort's arms. His lips were turned up into a gleeful smile; his darkened green eyes twinkled merrily as the two magical fires merged, destroying the wards splitting eleven and thirteen. The two townhouses were suddenly thrust apart as the burning ruins of twelve came into view. Bellatrix's piercing laugh could be heard as the witches and wizards trapped inside began screaming from smoke inhalation and burns.

The front door slammed open and a rush of people filtered out. A few had sparks on their robes and worked furiously to put out the flames, to no avail. With magical fire, the flames were nearly impossible to put out; they had to run their course. Harry counted nineteen people gathered outside the house. Many were red-heads, he was pleased to see. The group clumped together and began to panic when they saw they were surrounded by Death Eaters with no where to go but back into the burning house. By this time, the screams of the Muggles had cut off as they died, and the neighborhood was silent, save the background cackle of the flames.

Harry stepped out of his lover's arms, the only movement now that the panicked had stopped moving and the followers had remained still. He drew the attention of the Order and Harry heard several gasps as they took in his appearance: multi-hued hair, pale skin, distinctive features hidden by a mask, cloaked in gaudy robes (an addition for nights such as these), and, most of all, young, not yet in his twenties.

"Who are you?" one brave voice called out from the grouped nineteen.

Harry smirked and spun on one foot, his robes flaring around him, and ending the turn with a neat chasse that brought him closer to the members. "Why, I am the Joker," he replied, voice husky and obviously masculine. "Do you like our little surprise?" the Joker asked, flicking a wrist to the burning house.

One Weasley snorted at him. The Joker narrowed his eyes, lips settling into a frown. A jerk of the pointing hand had the male, Ron, pulled from the crowd and made to kneel before him. "What was that?" he asked lowly as he stepped forward, threateningly.

The other's throat moved in an awkward swallow but he replied bravely, "You are very girly for a boy."

"Really?" Harry responded, his eyes widening behind the mask, his lower lip thrusting out and down in an exaggerated pout.

The red head nodded hastily and Harry suddenly glared, his posture stiffening and sliding into pure blood posture, perfected by months of corrections from the most stuck-up members of the Inner Circle. Harry knew he was intimidating and he used that to his advantage. He walked to the kneeling Weasley as a predator stalks his or her prey, his fingers curling into fists hidden by the folds of his robes.

Harry relaxed his hands when he was standing right before his old friend. He captured the other's face gently and held it in place as he bent to whisper, "Is that what you really think?" into the male's ear.

The head nodded in his grasp and Harry's expression twisted into one of anger. A swift press of nail into Ron's cheek cut out the Weasley's tongue to prevent him from talking. His voice box was left alone, enabling him to scream but not form words. The severed muscle fell from an astonished Ron's open mouth to the floor, landing wetly. Terrified blue eyes gazed up at the Joker.

His face morphed into one of pleasure as the magic rose through his body and streamed through his fingers to Ronald. The other teen cried out in pain as he was tortured with a wandless _Crucio_, many times more powerful than an ordinary curse. Ron's screams filled the air to Harry's pleasure. He tilted his head back in amusement and let out a laugh as the other squirmed in his grasp, twitching and shaking on the ground.

Voldemort's approach behind Harry brought the teen out of his enjoyment. He ended the _Crucio_ before Ron could lose his mind like the Longbottoms had many years ago. Harry let Ron slip from his grasp to lie on the ground, jerking with the after effects of the curse. Voldemort threaded his fingers into the long hair of his lover and turned the teen's face to press a kiss to the smirking lips.

+Calm yourself, my Joker,+ he told his little lover.

Harry replied, +But my fun is just beginning!+

Their words were too soft to be heard by the gathering of the Order of the Phoenix yards away, but Ron, even panting in the aftermath of the curse, could hear the sibilant hissing. Only two people alive could speak Parseltongue, Lord Voldemort and Harry Potter. Voldemort was right there, and Harry had been missing for weeks, since the death of his relatives on his birthday.

Ron tried to call out that Harry, his once best friend, was standing right in front of him, but his throat hurt to make sounds and he couldn't form the necessary words without his tongue.

Harry glanced down and saw the revelation of his identity light in his friend's eyes. He smiled dangerously and bent to pull Ron to his knees again. Once more, Harry placed his hands on his friend's head, one on the back and one on his jaw. With a practiced gesture, he broke the vertibre in Ronald Bilius Weasley's neck. Ron slumped back, dead. Harry flung the body into the gathered members, silently rejoicing in the despairing screams he heard from the dead teen's mother, girlfriend, and sister.

"You monster!" someone else screamed. Rather than waste time torturing the person, Harry struck him or her down with nonverbal parselmagic. The purple light glimmered in the air as it streaked towards the grieving girlfriend, striking her through the eyes. Hermione Granger fell down, dead.

Molly Weasley stepped out of her group, screaming her curses at Harry though she had no access to her magic. Bellatrix pranced forward and responded in kind, which urged her husband Rodolphus to cry out, "Oh, a cat fight!"

Harry snickered, joined by his lover and many of the Death Eaters. "Kill all but one, who will be left alive to remind the so-called 'Light Side' that the Joker is here to play." His teeth-baring smile installed fear into the smoke-ridden Order of the Phoenix and caused a few of his own followers to cringe behind their masks.

With his proclamation in the air, Harry shouted out the spell that cast the Dark Mark into the air. The green smoke spewed from his fingertips and formed in the sky above the flaming house. Many Death Eaters expected to see their Lord's traditional mark, the one of a slithering snake twined through a sickly-green skull. Some were surprised to see that the snake no longer slithered. A fancy letter 'J' dangled from the grinning mouth of the skull. The top of the J twisted through the mouth and eye sockets, acting like a snake in its own right.

A few of the Death Eaters pulled up their robe sleeves and noted that their marks had changed, displaying the new symbol of the 'Dark.'

Harry let loose a laugh at seeing the new symbol. He shook his head fondly and jumped at his lover, wrapping his legs around Voldemort's waist and bending his head to press his lips to the man's. Voldemort turned on the spot, Disapparating with Harry securely in his arms.

~~~ooo~~~

Bellatrix pouted as she watched her Lord and her friend disappear. "That's not fair!" she whined to her husband as Rabastan took his turn at flinging spells at the Weasley matriarch.

"What's not fair?" Rodolphus murmured against her hair.

She explained, "Our Joker gets laid while I'm left here to torture people! I mean, that's satisfying all on its own but still. I have my needs!"

Her husband shook his head fondly and brushed a hand over her chest before he left his wife to deal with another pesky member of the Order of the Phoenix. Some things never changed, he thought.

* * *

Alright, I hope you all liked reading this next part of the Vinewood universe! I know I had a fun time writing it!

Here's an explanation if you're confused:

Fidelius – border-line Dark spell as it requires blood to cast successfully. Though the location may not be said or written, or stolen from thoughts, the location hidden can be followed by one who knows the secret. For example, the Death Eaters can follow Snape and see 11 and 13, but not 12, and by deductive reasoning figure out that 12 is missing and must be where the Head Quarters are located. Thus, they target 11 and 13 and destroy both, and number 12 is sequentially destroyed, coming into view as well.

P. S. If you don't understand the explanation in the fic or this add on, please tell me and I'll explain to you and fix it here.

Ahh, plot holes are amazing, or, in this case, building holes.

Harry losing his blush that fast is something I can do, though I don't blush all that often.

Well, please review!

~Deso


End file.
